


Needs

by zams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marking, Mild Pain Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Post Avengers (Movie), Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Loki needs Thor, needs Thor to mark him and claim him and make him feel.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to **Alissa** for all her wonderful betaing and help with this fic. It is dedicated to her with so much love. ♥

+++

Satisfied with the mark that he’s left on Loki’s inner arm, next to his elbow on the soft underside, large and an angry, mottled red and brown, Thor straightens up, feeling the proof of Loki's arousal slide against the curve of his ass as he does so. Loki’s panting below him, his bottom lip swollen and bitten rosy, his hands fisted in the sheets, knuckles white, eyes tightly shut as he attempts to control himself. He is so absolutely gorgeous that Thor’s breath comes short. Thor only wishes that Loki did not feel shame for his desires, for his needs. Perhaps one day Loki will find tranquility within himself, but until that day, it is Thor's privilege to give Loki that which he is ashamed of craving. 

Gazing down at him, Thor takes in the sight of all the bruises marring Loki’s pale skin, bruises that Thor made with his lips and teeth and hands, bruises that will fade far too quickly. At times, Thor would like to permanently claim Loki this way, to etch his mark so deeply into Loki's skin and body and soul that Loki would never be free of the weight of Thor's claim. Even so, there is something infinitely pleasurable in spending each day in anticipation of later remarking and reclaiming Loki as his own.

Loki's chest heaves with his breaths, pale fingers twitching restlessly against the dark sheets. Thor caresses Loki's flushed body, feeling the heat burning under Loki's skin, pausing here and there to dig his fingertips in the way Loki craves, the flesh yielding beautifully to Thor's strength. Loki gasps at the sudden sharp and swift pain, but he does not open his eyes, does not plead for respite. He never does, not even when Thor repeats the sweet torture over and over again until Loki's torso is a mess of bright red stains, Thor intimately aware of just how much Loki can take. 

When Loki's body tenses as tight as a bowstring Thor eases off, and he smiles when Loki releases a long, shuddering breath, surrendering of some of his pain. Thor leans down and gently kisses Loki under each fluttering eye, allowing his lips to linger as his hands curl around Loki's lean hips, pressure just enough to remind Loki that Thor is not finished.

“Is this what you desired?” Thor asks softly. Thor knows it was, but this is part of the game they play. He wants to hear Loki's answer and Loki needs to tell him. There is no place for lies or pretense when they are like this, exposed and open to one another.

Loki bites his lip, stubbornly silent, and Thor presses three fingers on each of Loki’s nipples, both of them red, bruised, and sore from Thor biting and twisting them earlier.

" _Tell me_."

It's too much for Loki to endure. He cries out, arching off the bed, and his eyes snap open and flash with heat, with pain. 

“Yes!” Loki yells, harsh and vehement and wild. “More. Everywhere bruise me, mark me. Cover me and remind me that I’m yours. Make me _feel_.”

Thor's heart breaks hearing the desperation hiding in Loki's words, but he does not let it show. Thor would never be able to deny Loki anything he needed, and especially not this, not when Loki's depending on Thor's strength to guide him back from the brink. Thor will not disappoint him. To do so would be unbearable.

“I will, brother, for you,” Thor promises, and he bends down, ready to extract another mark of penance from Loki's body, ready to reclaim another part of Loki's soul from the darkness. 

Whatever Loki needs from him, Thor will freely give. That is his promise.

+++


End file.
